The First Trip To Earth 'Paris'
by J.S lover234
Summary: Gabriel takes Castiel to Earth for the first time, the place of choosing, Paris. Note I don't own Supernatural.


The First Trip To Earth :Paris:

**A/N: OKAY THIS STORY IS PLACED IN PARIS….WHY…..I LOVE FRANCE AND FRENCH. =) TRANSLATIONS WILL BE IN THESE ( ) BESIDE THE FRENCH SENTENCE. SORRY, BUT I LOVE THE FRENCH LANGUAGE. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. : ) OH AND IN MY WORLD ANGELS SLEEP. HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT EITHER. XD**

**OH AND IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, I MIGHT MAKE MORE….WITH YOU GUYS SUGGESTING THE PLACES GABE AND CAS VISIT. THAT IS IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANT IT TO CONTUINE. I WONT MAKE IT A CHAPTER STORY THOUGH. XD**

**EVERYONE LOVE THIS STORY. IT'S THE ONE I DO BELIEVE IS GONNA STOP THE WRITERS BLOCK….OR I HOPE SO AT LEAST. XD**

**ALRIGHT SORRY ABOUT THE LONG INTRO!**

**AS USUAL I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL. : (**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS AND GRAMMAR. **

**RATING: K **

**WARNINGS: NONE**

**ENJOY MY LOVING LITTLE PEEPS!**

Gabriel held Castiel's hand snugly in his own, making sure the tiny five month old angel couldn't get out of his grip. The streets of Paris were littered with people, young and old, short and tall, fat and skinny. Gabriel sighed, happy that he had gotten to take Castiel to Paris, the archangel loved Paris. It was fabulous and exciting; however it was also calm and peaceful. He smiled wide when he saw Castiel's look of pure amazement, his wide big blue eyes dancing with fasciation in the glittering lights of the wonderful city. Gabriel chuckled when Castiel suddenly pulled his hand and bagged him to follow. Gabriel did and they stopped in front of a pastry store, Castiel mashed his face to the glass. Gabriel let out a heart-felt laugh and looked into the store with his baby brother.

It was small, but warm and homey. It made you happy and peaceful. It was tan and red, the wonderful tile floor shinning in the dimming light of the Paris day. Castiel jumped back from the glass and looked to Gabriel. The angel gasped and shot down and wrapped Castiel in his arms. The archangel held his baby brother with his back glued to his large chest. He rolled his eyes and smiled as Castiel's long oversized black wings tried to shoot out from his vessel. Gabriel had had to do this many times already, Castiel's wings having trouble staying in his vessel with all of Castiel's ragging excitement and other emotions. The older angel grunted when the hard boned tips of Castiel's ebony wings smashed into his chest. Castiel simply looked to Gabriel and smiled wide, his shinny white teeth sparkling.

His dark brown hair was curled, random stands flipping up in an even more random cowlick. Gabriel returned the smile and sighed with relief as Castiel's wings slowly reentered his vessel. He then let Castiel go only to have the little angel climb halfway up his body when a stranger startled them.

"Bonjour mes chers camarades! Qui pourrait nous être hein?" A rather fat older man asked. (Hello my dear fellows! Who might we be eh?)

He had chubby cheeks and no neck and a large black mustache decorated his upper lip. He was friendly and Gabriel could tell from the chocolate, vanilla, cream, and flour plastered all over his cloths that he was a worker of the small bakery. Said bakery was the one that had just recently set Castiel's wings off, why Gabriel would never know.

Gabriel smiled politely. "Gabriel et Castiel." (Gabriel and Castiel.)

Castiel hid himself halfway from view of the unknown human, tucking his face in the thick material of Gabriel's jacket.

The chubby man smiled with warm friendliness. "Doux enfant, n'ayez pas peur des matières grasses ol 'moi!" The fat man laughed, as did Gabriel. (Sweet child, don't be afraid of fat ol' me!)

Gabriel smiled warmly. "Comment voulez-vous deux comme une pâtisserie libre?" The worker asked nicely. (How would you two like a free pastry?)

Gabriel let a little shock cover his face. "Oh non, Monsieur, nous ne pouvions pas." Gabriel said, tucking his arms lifting his little brother further up onto him. (Oh no Sir, we couldn't.)

"Mais j'insiste, s'il vous plaît patienter pendant que je reçois votre traite." He said leaving before Gabriel could protest. (But I insist, please wait while I get your treats.)

The old man returned a moment later with a medium sized bag. He handed it to the brothers and gave them a warm, fatherly smile. Gabriel's heart suddenly ached. This man was so wonderful.

"S'il vous plaît Monsieur le Président, permettez-moi de payer. Vous méritez l'argent." Gabriel pleaded; Castiel just looked up at his big brother with confusion, his tiny head tilted to the side. (Please Sir, let me pay. You deserve the money.)

The old man nodded a large no. "Je ne prendrai pas ce jeune homme. Maintenant vous et que l'on peu aller en profiter." He said, turning and walking off. (I won't take it young man. Now you and that little one go enjoy them.)

Gabriel sighed and smiled. "Merci Monsieur! Que Dieu vous bénisse!" Gabriel yelled and watched as the chubby man waved good-bye to them from inside the tiny bakery. (Thank you Sir! God bless you!)

Castiel clutched to Gabriel tighter as his brother started to walk away from the bakery. He laid his head on Gabriel's breast and his eyes fell halfway shut.

"Gabe," He asked softly.

"Ya lil' bro?" He answered just as soft.

"Who was that?" He asked.

Gabriel felt his heart ache again. "He was a very kind and wonderful old man."

"What did he give you?" Castiel asked again, loving his lofty perch in his big brother arms.

Gabriel smiled. "Free food."

Castiel leaned out to look at Gabriel with a tilted head. "Food?" the word rolled off of Castiel's tongue oddly.

Gabriel laughed softly. "When we find a hotel I'll show you." He said.

Castiel nodded and laid his head back down, watching as the people that passed them gave them smiles and sweet looks. Castiel wondered why. Was it because Gabriel was pretty, or that they knew him already, did they want the '_food_'. The little angel yawned and snuggled closer into Gabriel's chest giving up his efforts to figure out the looks. The older angel birthed a wide grin. Castiel was too cute. Gabriel walked until the sun went down and night blanketed the earth once again. He would occasionally whisper Castiel's name, seeing if the angel was still awake. Every time Castiel answered, holding onto his big brother tighter. Gabriel sighed with relief when they finally found a stretch of hotels that were very nice and accommodating.

He entered the first building he saw and stopped at the counter. "Monsieur le Président, peut-on avoir une chambre?" Gabriel asked looking at the tiny man behind the counter. (Sir, may we have a room?)

He smiled and looked at Gabriel and little Castiel. "Juste vous deux?" (Just you two?)

"Oui." Gabriel said. (Yes.)

"Bon vous êtes ici. Profitez de votre séjour. Vous pouvez avoir votre chèque lorsque vous quittez." The man said handing Gabriel a key. (Alright here you are. Enjoy your stay. You may have your check when you leave.)

Gabriel smiled and nodded then went to their room. It was on the third floor with a lovely view of Paris. He smiled wide when he saw the Eiffel Tower not far off. It was beautifully lit and the lights shown with unrelenting wonderment. Gabriel placed their food on a lovely little table and then placed Castiel on one of the two beautiful beds. They were large and fluffy and very nice. Gabriel rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh when Castiel got right off the bed and followed him to the table. The archangel reached into the bag and pulled out the treats. He offered one to Castiel and helped his baby brother open it. Castiel looked at the treat, a chocolate Éclair, and then to Gabriel. The older angel laughed and unwrapped his own and then bit into it. He closed his eyes as he chewed the Éclair and then looked at Castiel. The little angel was still staring at the French pastry.

"Open up." Gabriel said through a mouth full of food.

Castiel did as Gabriel asked and watched with an open mouth as his brother took his food from his hands. The archangel put part of the Éclair into Castiel's mouth.

"Now bite down." He said, remembering that Castiel had never before eaten in his life.

Castiel obeyed and his reaction to the pastry was priceless. "AH!" He gasped and awkwardly started chewing. "Gabe it's so, so, so…..Wonderful!" He sang excitedly.

Castiel jumped and down as he chewed, Gabriel still holding both their Éclair's. The older angel laughed as Castiel bounced up and down telling him how great '_Food_' was. He gasped and ran for the door when the tiny angel's not so tiny wings shot out. Gabriel kicked it shut and clumsily locked it. He looked back at Castiel, his heart melting into nothingness when he saw him. Castiel's big insanely bright blue eyes were begging for more of his treat and his long black wings were hanging by his sides. The huge ebony objects were twice as long as tiny Castiel. Gabriel smiled and his eyes softened. Gabriel walked back over to Castiel and sat down in one of the chairs, helping push Castiel into his own with his foot. Gabriel then handed Castiel his treat and laughed while watching him eat.

Castiel finished his Éclair before Gabriel and the archangel ended up giving the rest of his to his baby brother. Castiel thanked him with a hug and then skipped to through the open doors to the balcony of their hotel room. Gabriel followed, letting his own large dark gray wings slip from his vessel. Gabriel's heart went out to Castiel when he saw that his little brother was too short to see over the balcony edge. Castiel looked up to Gabriel when the archangel lifted him to his chest the two looked out on the city if Paris. Castiel leaned against his brother's breast just like earlier that day, the sigh that fell from his mouth happy and content. Gabriel smiled and felt his soul warm; Castiel was his and his alone. He wrapped a large gray wing around his little brother and looked down when he felt Castiel start playing with a long gray feather. Castiel had a peaceful smile painted across his lips and Gabriel then decided that they should visit Earth more often. They stood outside staring at the dancing city of Paris for a while, however when Castiel's feather playing ceased Gabriel knew his baby brother was tired. He smiled and tucked him closer as he went back into their hotel room. He closed the balcony doors with his hip.

Gabriel pulled back Castiel's covers and then sat him on his bed. He helped the little angel undress and then helped him into his pajamas; they were white with blue polka dots. Gabriel smiled and laughed, he'd picked out some cloths for both of them earlier that day. When Castiel was ready he laid the tiny angel down in his bed. He tucked his little brother in and pretended not to notice that Castiel watched his every move. He smiled again; Castiel really was just too cute. When Gabriel was finished his ran a hand through Castiel's soft dark brown hair.

"Good night little one." He whispered and kissed his forehead gently.

Castiel smiled up to him and wrapped his tiny arms around Gabirel's neck, hugging him tight.

"Good night Gabe, I love you." He smiled and then yawned.

Gabriel smiled down to him and ruffled the tiny angel's hair one last time before going to his own bed. He pulled the sheets back and then stripped down to his boxers, and then he pulled on a pair of oversized sweatpants and a tank-top. Once he was dressed he walked to the light switch. He flicked off the lights and made his way back to his bed and laid down. He plopped his wings down and made them comfortable and then slowly his eyes began to close. He was almost completely asleep when he felt soft movements in his bed. He smiled and yawned and then rolled over to tuck Castiel close to his body. The tiny angel snuggled up as close as he could to Gabriel and then drew back a bit. Gabriel cocked a brow and lifted his head to look at his little brother through the darkness.

He felt his mouth drop and his eyes pop when Castiel kissed his forehead. "I love you big brother." Castiel whispered, once again wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck, this time leaving them there.

Gabriel gulped, his throat swelled with sudden emotions. "I love you baby brother." He whispered back, wrapping his wings around both of them and cocooned them from the world.

He smiled and rested his forehead against Castiel's and blinked. Castiel didn't see the love filled tear that slipped from Gabriel's eye for he had already fallen asleep. Castiel's mind truly at ease while wrapped in his loving brother's strong arms and wings.

**OKAY, IF YOU GUYS LIKED THIS, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL MAKE MORE OF THEM. AND I'LL TAKE REQUEST FOR NEW STORYS ABOUT GABE TAKEING CAS TO EARTH. = ) LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPED YOU LIKED. =D**


End file.
